


Drabble Prompt - klaine

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by the wonderful mypatronusisklaine: Still want a drabble prompt? How about klaine and enamor me?</p><p>_*_*_*_</p><p>Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [be it out of the blue/Valentines Day, feel free to specify.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Prompt - klaine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rocklaineroll (magicmalec)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmalec/gifts).



> So I seem to be unable to write drabbles. Or anything short, really. This is completely unbetaed, and I’m not sure if it quite fits what the prompter wanted, but here it is.

Enamor Me (klaine)

-*-*-*-

It’s the whispers, first. For all that NYADA is an elite arts school, the rumor mill is just as efficient as the one at McKinley. Kurt turns when the whispers continue, feels his eyebrows rise as a large bouquet of roses (carried by a currently hidden delivery person) moves through the crowd.

“Someone’s in the doghouse -”

“Oh no, those are too nice for "please forgive me” flowers. Someone’s wooing,“ Kurt simply nods in response to his neighbor’s comment, his gaze still on the travelling flowers.

The flowers that stop in front of him.

  
"Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt feels the blush heating his cheeks, but keeps his head high, ignoring the fact that whispers have turned to full-voiced comments, snippets of conversation echoing in the hall.

“I’m guessing those are for me?”

“They’re for a Kurt Hummel, and you certainly match the picture.”

Kurt feels his cheeks darken even further, even as embarrassment and pride vie for his predominant emotion.

-*-*-*-

_“He organized a flash mob for her on the way to class, Blaine!”_

_Blaine looks up from his study area with a smile. “I saw.”_

_“A flash mob!”_

_“Are you jealous?”_

_“What?” Kurt pauses at Blaine’s question before narrowing his eyes. “No, why would I be jealous that some freshman got flowers from a flash mob in between classes?”_

_“You are!” Blaine’s voice carries across the loft, full of glee and amusement._

_“I’m not jealous,” Kurt repeats, “It was too tacky for that.”_

_“Okay,” Blaine draws out the word, “so you’re not jealous. You just prefer to draw focus. Don’t worry,” Blaine stands, moving to pull Kurt into a hug, “we’re still the envy of every couple at school.”_

-*-*-*-

Kurt pushes away the memory and focuses on the flowers in front of him. Apparently Blaine wasn’t to be outdone by a flash mob.

After signing, Kurt takes the flowers - backing up a step under their weight - before pointedly taking them to a table and pulling out the card inside.

_You’re far too interesting and talented for a poorly done flash mob._

_I love you! – B_

Kurt smiles, shaking his head even as he contemplates how he’s going to get the vase and its contents back to the loft.

A cleared throat interrupts him, and he turns to see the delivery man.

“Yes?”

“Sorry, it’s just, my instructions were to take the flowers to a loft, too. To save you a trip?”

Blaine really did think of everything. Kurt nods and then the flowers are moving again, much to the confusion of his classmates.

Kurt preens.

He’s still preening when Blaine rushes in moments later. He pulls him into a hug - and a brief kiss hello - before taking a small step back to easily meet Blaine’s gaze.

“Better than a flash mob.”

“Of course,” Blaine smiles, eyes crinkling with pleasure, “and you deserve them.” There’s a pause and then Blaine’s voice drops. “So it was a good surprise?”

Kurt laughs. “Getting roses from my fiance for no particular reason in front of half of the school? It was the _best_ surprise.” He smiles and loops his arm through Blaine’s before moving away. It’s time for lunch, after all, and Blaine isn’t the only one who can plan surprises.


End file.
